U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,425 describes metallocene catalyst compositions having a polymerizable olefinic group. These metallocenes are described as being useful to prepare polyolefins. In addition, these metallocenes are described as being polymerized with one or more alpha-olefins so that the metallocene is copolymerized with the alpha-olefin. This composition is then described as useful to polymerize olefins. But U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,4254 does not disclose free-radical polymerization of catalyst compositions having a polymerizable olefinic group with monomers such as styrene, isobutylene, 1,3-butadiene and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,816 discloses biscyclopentadienyl transition-metal complexes containing a conjugated diene ligand group.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,544 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,953 disclose bimetallic, metallacyclic catalyst compounds where one metal is a Group-4 metal and the other metal is a Group-3 metal. (Likewise, it is also known in the art to prepolymerize a heterogeneous catalyst system in the presence of at least one olefin see EPA 426,646 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,705.)